Keep Me a Secret
by pandorabox82
Summary: JJ feels that it is finally time for her and Erin to take things to the next level. But will a very nervous Penelope Garcia disrupt their night of exploration, or will she cement their feelings once and for all?


She sighed, adjusting the plate on the dining room table. She'd broken out the good china for this date, their tenth, as she was hoping that this would be the night that they would take things to the next level. While she had understood the reluctance, after so many failed relationships on her partner's side, she still wanted to be intimate.

The oven went off and JJ bustled into the kitchen, pulling out the apple cinnamon pork chops. Carrying the pan out to the dining room, she portioned the food onto their plates, making sure it looked perfectly presented. Then she added the side dish of candied tomatoes before covering their plates.

As JJ lit the candles, her doorbell rang, and a wide smile broke out over her lips. Shaking out the match, she dropped it into the sink on her way to the door, eager to see her partner's face. "Good evening," she murmured as she opened the door, taking a long look at her.

"Good evening, JJ." Her nickname still sounded odd on the woman's lips, and she leaned forward to kiss her gently. "Did Henry cry when you left him with Dr. Reid?"

"No, though he did ask why he couldn't meet my new friend. He really wants to get to know you."

They walked into the dining room, and JJ held out her chair for her partner. "I would love to get to know him as well, JJ, but I don't want to hurt him. Or your friends, for that matter."

JJ sighed as she took the lids off their food. "They will understand, we will make them. After all, they got used to you and Rossi."

Erin blushed as she nodded. "But it's only been a year since we separated. I wasn't looking for another relationship so suddenly. I mean, my luck with relationships isn't the best."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

The blood drained from Erin's face as she shook her head rapidly. "Oh, god, no. No." A few tears began to spill down her cheeks. "I like where this is going, I really do. Even if we are keeping it a secret for a little while."

JJ nodded, smiling widely at Erin. "Good. So, I had Reid take Henry for the weekend."

The full weight of her words seemed to sink into Erin as she took a bite of food. Swallowing roughly, she drew in a sharp breath, meeting JJ's eye. "Oh." She dug into her food, avoiding her gaze as she focused on the meal. "Well, we have been going out for three months now. I suppose I have made you wait a long time for completion. It's just, you're my first woman."

"And you're my first woman. I mean, other than that time in college where I got drunk at a sorority party and made out with my best friend." Her smile turned shy and she looked down at her plate, focusing on her food.

"You, too?" She looked up and met Erin's eyes, seeing the relief shining there. "I thought I was the only one who did that. It was so awkward the next morning."

"I know!" They smiled at each other and Erin tucked her hair behind her ear as she took another bite. "Does everything taste all right? This is a new recipe that I got off Pintrest, and I wasn't too sure how it would turn out."

"It's delicious. I especially love the tomatoes. Then again, I love anything sweet."

"Then you are sure to like dessert," JJ replied, trying to sound seductive. It must have worked, because Erin blushed again, fiddling with the top button on her blouse nervously. As JJ watched, she twisted it so hard that the thread snapped, causing it to come off in her hand. Erin gasped and looked at the button now in her hand before setting it to the side. "You need to be a little more careful there, honey. Otherwise…"

"Hush, you. The thread must have been weak." JJ smirked as she speared a piece of tomato, bringing it to her lips. Erin followed every movement, so JJ began to exaggerate her motions, sliding the fork from between her lips with a pop. Erin licked her bottom lip and shifted in her chair a little.

"Do you want me…?"  
"Yes."

JJ giggled. "You didn't let me finish. I was going to ask if you wanted me to get dessert now."

"Oh, well, the answer's the same." She nodded and stood, picking up their plates before bending and placing a soft kiss on Erin's cheek. "Don't keep me waiting."

"I wouldn't do that to you," she whispered as Erin turned her face, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. "Now, would you prefer chocolate or vanilla?"

"Mmm, chocolate, please." JJ nodded as she ran her free hand down Erin's shoulder to cup her breast, lightly squeezing. "Though if you keep that up, there won't be any need for dessert."

JJ pulled away from her, smiling. "Well, after I slaved away on it all morning, I wouldn't want to pass it up. I'll be right back." She sashayed from the room, letting her hips sway deliberately, knowing Erin would be watching. If she had known that all it would take was for her to prepare a meal for her girlfriend to get her into bed, she'd have done it a month ago. Quickly, she cut two pieces of the decadent chocolate cake she had prepared the night before, setting them on delicate china plates. Then she took out the chocolate covered strawberries and placed three each on the plates.

When she returned to the dining room, Erin had undone another two buttons on her shirt, her breasts peeking through the vee in the fabric. JJ sucked in a deep breath as she set her soon to be lover's plate down in front of her and Erin smirked in return. _Two can play at that game_, she thought, picking up one of the strawberries and placing it in her cleavage. "J-Jen?"

"Two can play at the teasing game," she said lowly as she knelt by Erin's side, spreading the fabric of her blouse apart and bending her head to bite into the succulent flesh of the fruit that rested there. The juice spread across the swell of her breasts, and JJ licked and sucked at it, listening to Erin moan, feeling her dig her fingers into her hair, holding JJ there.

"Jen, oh, Jen," she groaned out, arching her back towards JJ. With one more bite, the fruit was gone and she swiped her tongue across her breasts, removing the last of the juices that rested there. "What?"

"I have to finish my dessert, honey. Before I can get up and play." She winked at Erin, taking her seat and digging into the cake. "And this is so delicious."

"Not half as delicious as you are going to be," she murmured, shifting uncomfortably on the chair as she began to eat her cake. JJ noticed that she saved back one of the strawberries, shooting her desire filled looks the entire time she ate. When the last bite had disappeared, she stood, picking up her remaining strawberry and impatiently tugged JJ to her feet. "Your bedroom. Now."

"Finally," she breathed out, wrapping her hand around Erin's and practically dragging her from the room and up the stairs. Before she could even close the bedroom door, she was on Erin, kissing her deeply. She made sure to make it different from their usual kisses, deeper, more insistent, and Erin returned those kisses with the same fervor.

Erin's fingers made quick work of the buttons on her blouse and then she was placing the berry in the same place, her mouth quickly devouring it, spreading the juice across her breasts and bra. But all JJ could focus on was how soft and lovely her lips felt against her skin, the way her tongue snaked under the fabric of her bra to lap at her nipples, tightening them to firm peaks. And then, she felt the cool air of her bedroom sweep across her skin as Erin tugged the bra off her body, letting it join their blouses on the floor. "Does this feel good. Jen?" she asked as she pulled away to look into her eyes.

"You know that it does. May I take off your skirt now?" Erin nodded shakily, trying to get control of her rapid breathing. "And your bra is going to have to go as well." JJ bent and began to suck at the pulse point of Erin's neck as she unclasped the bra and let it fall to the floor. Then she reached behind her back to run the zipper of her skirt down her ass.

She was wearing a brief thong and JJ dug her fingers into the still firm flesh of her ass, marveling at how good she felt beneath her hands. "Jen, more." She nodded as she skated her hand around to the front of their bodies, her fingers slipping beneath the flimsy fabric to rub against her wet slit.

"You feel ready for me, Erin. Are you ready for me?" Her lover nodded and JJ kissed her way down to her breasts, drawing a nipple between her lips to suck on as she skimmed the panties down her legs. Erin stepped out of them, letting JJ guide her over to the bed and bring her down onto it. "One second," she breathed out as she released her breast.

Standing, she shimmied out of her skirt and panties, letting Erin look her fill at her body. "You are so gorgeous, JJ. Are, are you sure that you want to do this with me?"

"Of course, Erin Joy." The use of her middle name caused Erin to smile and JJ stretched out along her body, slowly caressing her body. "We're partners, aren't we? And I want to be with you in every possible meaning of the word."

"Oh, JJ," Erin breathed out, embracing her tightly. "I think I love you," she mumbled into her hair. She tried to pull away, to look into Erin's eyes, but the woman refused to let go just yet, holding her close as she began to cry a little. "This isn't how I pictured our first time, you know. I was so certain that once you had seen me, you'd reject me as being too old. I am fourteen years older than you, you know."

"And Rossi is dating Seaver now and she's what, almost forty years his junior? When you fall in love, age doesn't matter. Looks don't matter. I fell first for your heart." JJ was going to move forward with making love to her Erin when they both heard the front door slam.

"Who else has a key to your place, Jen?" Erin asked fearfully, clutching at JJ's hips.

"Just Penny, but she would call…"

The bedroom door banged open and in whirled Penelope. "Jayje! I hope I'm not…Oh, oh god, Chief Strauss, oh, you two are, I, I am so sorry. I'll just be leaving now, then. You two are really cute together, nice tattoo, Chief Strauss. Perhaps I'll call in the morning? No, no, afternoon will be better. Again, so sorry." The woman disappeared as quickly as she had appeared and JJ giggled lowly.

"What was that?" Erin asked as she nuzzled her face into the crook of JJ's neck.

"My best friend. I would bet that Derek finally asked her out on a date. He's been working up the courage for a month now."

"And now she's seen me naked. Perfect."

JJ shrugged and kissed her softly. "She did mention something about a tattoo. What did I miss?" Pushing Erin away gently, she sat up to let her eyes roam over Erin's back, finally laying eyes on the small bluebird tattoo that rested on her shoulder. "The bluebird of happiness?"

"Precisely. I got it when the divorce was finalized. I thought I would be happier from that moment on, never realizing that it would take me so long to find true happiness." Erin gently pushed her onto her back before plastering herself to JJ, slipping a thigh between her legs as she kissed her passionately. "I meant what I said earlier."

"I did to. I've fallen for you, hard. I just don't want to jinx anything, you know? My last relationship ended so abruptly. I had no idea Will was…well, that will was seeing his partner when I was gone. Or introducing her to Henry." Erin nodded and kissed her once more. "But where were we in our exploration of each other?"

"I think you were kissing me here," Erin replied, running JJ's hand up to her breast, smiling at her shyly. "Though I might like to be kissed here," she whispered, maneuvering her other hand down to her mound. "Looks like you can't keep me a secret any longer."

"Good. I was getting tired of skulking around," JJ said as she rubbed her thumb along her slit, loving how wet Erin was for her. Removing her hand from down there, she ran that thumb along Erin's lips, moaning when she caught it between her lips, sucking and licking. "You're a vixen, Erin Strauss, and you're all mine."

JJ began to kiss down Erin's neck, pausing to nuzzle her face into her cleavage, tasting the sweat that pearled there. Her lover's fingers dug into JJ's scalp, holding her close even as she began to kiss down her body, to gently part her legs and breathe in the scent that was all hers. "Jen, please," she whined, lifting her hips up in clear invitation.

"I never knew you to be so impatient, honey. Good things come to those who can wait." Gently, she blew against Erin's folds, listening to her whine, watching her twist her hips. "That just makes me all the hotter," she whispered before leaning in and placing a soft kiss there. "But let me give you some relief." Softly, softly, she parted her folds, her tongue seeking out her clit, using what she knew she liked to please Erin. From the sounds Erin made, she knew that she was doing something right and she pressed on, enjoying the feel of her lover's thighs tightening around her head as she came closer and closer to orgasm.

"I'm so close," Erin said in a strained whimper. "_Please_."

JJ nodded and drew her clit between her lips, flicking it rapidly with her tongue. The orgasm that swept over Erin's body came with a loud moan on her par, and JJ smiled as she pulled away, licking her lips to try and capture more of Erin's musky flavor. "You are everything I imagined for my first time with a woman."

"So were you," Erin panted, reaching out for her. JJ fell into her arms, letting Erin hold her close as she pressed her face with kisses. "What do you say to Dr. Reid bringing Henry home a little early, like tomorrow afternoon? I suppose it is time he met me, to see if we get along."

JJ grinned at Erin, squealing as she hugged her tightly. "Oh, my dear, sweet, Erin! I love you!" They mashed their lips together, kissing fervently as Erin's hands ran over her body, cupping her ass and massaging it as they continued to kiss. "This is going to be so perfect. I guess we were right to keep things a secret until now. It let us cement things."

To her surprise, they both started crying and laughing a little, and Erin got them turned onto their sides so that they could look at each other. Reaching up, she tucked a long piece of JJ's hair behind her ear. "If you can call this cement. I call this foundations. And foundations are always the best place to start."

A yawn tore through her and JJ giggled a little. "We should probably get some rest. I have no idea what time Penelope will call tomorrow, and we'll have to deal with that and her relationship with Morgan. And then getting Henry back over here. We are in for a long day."

"A wonderful day," Erin murmured as she blinked heavily.

"A perfect day." JJ leaned in and kissed her gently before feeling her own eyes close heavily. "And now, to sleep, my sweetest secret."

"May we meet in our dreams," the woman mumbled as she fell asleep and JJ pressed one last kiss to her forehead before letting go herself.


End file.
